


The Official RunawayBoo AU Oneshots

by Roman_Planet



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Foster Care, Gen, Hurt + Comfort, Ranboo needs a hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27888607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roman_Planet/pseuds/Roman_Planet
Summary: RunawayBoo is an AU created on Tumblr.Ranboo was tired of being ignored constantly in his household.  So he ran away. He was found by Technoblade who then brought him to the SBI household.All of thsee oneshots will be taking place right before, or during his stay with the SBI household.
Relationships: ALL PLATONIC, Dave | Technoblade & Ranboo, Ranboo & Jschlatt, Ranboo & Philza, Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Wilbur Soot
Comments: 19
Kudos: 591





	1. The Beginnings

Ranboo was naturally quiet. He was barely noticed anywhere he went, even at home. Ranboo was in foster care, his parents having died when he was young. The only person who he could consider a friend is a kid named Tubbo. He only ever talked to Tubbo in class though, so maybe he wasn’t a friend.

Currently, Ranboo was packing a backpack. He had decided to run away a while ago, and tonight was the perfect time. He didn’t have any of his extra activities today and his foster parents were on vacation. 

He was debating on what he should bring. He had already packed a change of clothes, his laptop and phone charger. He glanced around his room to decide what else to bring, when his eyes landed on a bag of chips he had forgotten about. He grabbed them and shoved them into his bag.

The two toned boy headed to the bathroom. He looked through the cabinets and grabbed a basic medkit. He glanced at the cabinet one last time before leaving the bathroom.

He went down the stairs of the two story house, and headed towards the kitchen. He decided to grab a plastic water bottle. Ranboo then found the jar his foster parents kept their extra money in and grabbed 30 dollars.

Then, Ranboo left the house without second thoughts. 

—

Wilbur and Tommy had been arguing again, who knows what it’s about this time. Techno was fed up and needed to get out of the house. He grabbed a jacket and left.

He decided to just walk around the neighborhood. He easily got lost in his thoughts. He wouldn’t have noticed bumping into a certain two toned boy, if not for the little yelp he made.


	2. When A Boring Boy Dyes His Hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ranboo dyes his hair! Takes place before the first chapter.

When Ranboo decided to dye half his hair white he wasn’t expecting it to be this hard. He was currently trying to bleach it without making a mess. 

Ran had almost given up when he remembered he had a certain pink-haired man’s phone number. He technically wasn’t supposed to use it unless it had something to do with fencing. Ranboo debated calling the older boy, eventually deciding to call.

No one picked up until the third ring, but then he did. “Hello? Who is this?” The pinkette asked. 

“Uh- Hi Techno, it’s Ranboo,,” Ranboo stuttered out awkwardly.

“So- funny story, Do you know how to bleach hair?”   
  
“Well yeah obviously, kid. Why?” The older asked. 

“Well, I need help bleaching my hair,,” Ranboo responded.

They spent the next 30 minutes with Techno telling Ranboo what to do, and Ranboo following his directions. 

“Alright, now you have to wash it out.” The pinkette said, in his normal monotone voice. Ranboo said bye and hung up. 

A few minutes later the raven haired boy now had two toned black and white hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it’s a little short, I’m currently trying to play Minecraft while writing this.


End file.
